


Little Things

by kuusewa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuusewa/pseuds/kuusewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren and Levi spend some time in a coffee shop until the rain stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I need to learn how to write longer stories heh

"It’s really loud, isn’t it?" 

The place was. The rain droplets attacked the windows.The entrance’s bell had rung just about twenty times per minute. Someone in the back was yelling at the workers. More than enough people who had came in complained about the humidity and sudden shower. But they could still hear the water on the stove whistling. 

"Not really," Levi whispers, sipping his coffee.

They sat in the booth closest to the kitchen and counter. It was under the air vent. The cold felt nice when the air was so moist but the two sat close next to each other as the climate was already cold. Their only source of heat were their cups of coffee and their thick sweatshirts. The large window pane next to their booth protected them from Nature’s downpour. The pittering and pattering was calming and helped settle Levi, who was at first quite annoyed with the increasing amount of people crowding around. 

"What time is it?" Eren mumbles. It was almost 9:30 pm and they were about two miles away from their apartment. They had walked to the small strip mall, wandering around primarily, not paying attention to wherever they were going. Figured that since Levi had his phone, they could use the map if they got lost.

Eren slid down in his seat and laid his head on his partner’s shoulder. The silence between them made him drowsy and his coffee wasn’t kicking in. His fingers wrapped around the cup as the heat slowly cooled. Levi took his companion’s hand, entwined their fingers, and held it tightly. He sipped the last of his drink. 

A young, brunette waitress approached them. Sasha was his name. Her fingers were careful not to touch the hot pot of fresh coffee. “Refill?” she questioned. Levi nodded and she poured as he held the cup down. He murmured a quiet thanks. 

Eren had already fell asleep. Levi loosened his grip on the boy’s hand. He checked the weather report again. The rain wouldn’t stop for another thirty minutes, but it didn’t seem like it was calming down any time soon. If they were lucky, the rain would stop as quick as it had come. He felt like falling asleep but didn’t know the cafe well enough to just take a nap. He traced circles on Eren’s hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. 

By 9:50, the rain started to slowly calm down. Some people took the chance and ran out to their cars. Parents picked up their kids who happened to hang around at such a time. Eren ended up falling on to Levi’s lap as Levi played a few games on his phone. The air vent stopped blowing out cold air and the workers weren’t taking anymore orders. 

Levi rubbed his eyes and shook Eren’s shoulder. “Eren,” he called, “We’re going now.” The boy laying down yawned and sat up with a fresh bedhead. Not fully awake, he took his lover’s hand as they exited out. 

"Sorry," Eren said under his breath even though there isn’t a reason to apologize. They waited by the shop for a while. At 9:58, there was only drizzle but it was still humid and cold. Levi tucked their locked hands in his shirt’s pocket.

"It’s really cold," Levi commented.

"But your hands are warm," Eren replied.


End file.
